A Fantabulous Christmas
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Bailey Pickett is feeling alone on Christmas. All of her friends are in relationships. But a chance encounter with a passenger turns itno something much much more.


Ah Christmas, the greatest time of year…yeah right. The SS Tipton was spending Winter Break in Ireland and my parents didn't have the money for me to come home and see them. So instead of being in Kettlecorn like I spend every Christmas, I am on the boat. There may have been good news. In a week there was going to be a Christmas party. The only negative to that I could see is the fact that I would be alone there. Cody was with London now. I ask myself how in the world they hooked up and I to this am confused about the answer. Also Zack was with Maya and Woody was with Addison. I didn't have a lot of friends outside of that group. In retrospect I probably should have focused on making more. The problem was that no one seemed to date me. Holden has completely shut me out ever since I threw dinner rolls at him. They were just rolls. So I was lonely and I did not want to be the third wheel…or seventh wheel. I would probably just stay in my room and watch the Christmas Movies that I had either seen 10 times or were terrible. Why can't they show something else? I walked out of my room onto the Sky Deck which as practically empty at the time of night. I was wearing my coat because it was kind of cold…and by that I mean very at this time of year. The only other person on the person on the deck was a blonde girl about my age.

"Why does this Christmas have to be so un-fantabulous?" She asked.

"You're not feeling the Christmas Spirit much either?" I asked as I walked over to where she was standing. Having someone to talk to might be a good idea.

"Yeah my mom decided for us to take a cruise instead of staying home in Boston." She explained. "I'm Stacey. So what's your name and story?"

"I'm Bailey." I said. "I'm a student here on the ship and I want to be able to go home for the Holidays but I can't because we don't have enough money. On top of that, all of my friends are in relationships making me the odd man out."

"So in other words both of our Christmases are going to suck." Stacey replied bluntly. "That is unless…"

"Unless?" I asked wondering why she suddenly trailed off.

"The two of us could spend some time together and keep each other company." She suggested. "That way neither of us will be lonely."

"That actually sounds like good idea." I agreed as I rubbed my hands together. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about somewhere warm so I can contemplate why I decided to come out here in the cold?" Stacey replied to which I couldn't help but laugh.

"There's a fire in the lobby." I replied. "Plus they're giving out hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls. Does that sound warm enough for you?"

"Yes." She said as she grabbed my hand and pretty much dragged me to the lobby. Mr. Moseby was in the lobby. Stacey noticed him and walked up to him.

"Hey didn't you used to work at the Tipton in Boston?" She asked. "Your daughter once threw me a party without your permission."

"First off, she is my niece." Moseby stated. Hmm I didn't know he had a niece. "And secondly I did and while I don't remember the occasion it sounds like something that she would do. So can I get you anything by any chance?"

"I was told that there would hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls." Stacey remarked.

"They're over there." Moseby said pointing at a table about ten feet from me. I knew I smelled something good. Stacey walked over and we both grabbed a drink and a treat before taking a seat by the fireplace.

"So what's this about a party at the Tipton in Boston?" I asked curiously.

"Well it was my 14th birthday and I wanted to have a sleepover party at the Tipton." She explained. "But all of the suites were filled and I was upset. But then all of a sudden this named Cody that I went to school with told me that there was a suite available. What I didn't know at the time was that it was really London Tipton's suite and London was just away on vacation. But it turned that she decided to come back on the night of my party. Luckily my party was ruined because London agreed to let me have it as long as she got to join in."

"Cody and London are both on the boat." I told her. "Well not just on the boat. They are both students here."

"London Tipton is still in high school?" She questioned in shock. I guess she didn't know the girl very well.

"They happen to be two of my friends." I replied. "Well Cody's not as much of my friend as he is my ex. And the two of them are dating now."

"I can see why you don't want to hang out with them." Stacey commented as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah and I don't quite know how they got together." I stated. "When I came back from home, they were together and I was told that it would be best if I didn't know."

"Wait is that even legal?" Stacey questioned.

"Yes Cody's 18." I responded.

"Well I suppose if he wasn't and they only had sex while they were in international waters, it would be okay." She replied.

"Actually the ship is considered part of the United States when we're in international waters." I corrected her. "So all US laws apply."

"So what is going to school on a boat like?" She asked. It was a little random but not irrelevant. I was fine with the change of topic because I honestly did not want to think about Cody and London having sex.

"It's exactly what I hoped it would be when I signed up." I told her. "I get to see the world and be free from my parents. It's a win-win even if I have to constantly see my ex and my roommate is now dating him."

"You I have my room, you're welcome to my sleep in it with me tonight if you're uncomfortable." She offered.

"That's sweet but I don't really have a problem with it." I answered truthfully. "London and I have a working relationship as roommates. Part of that is not bringing Cody into the room at all. So I just realized that I don't really know much about you."

"Well you know where I live." She stated. "I don't really have much to say. I'm just your average high school student. I'm head cheerleader. I'm on the Honor Roll…"

"That doesn't sound very average to me." I interrupted.

"Well my life is actually kind of dull. I mean boys like me but I've never had a relationship that felt right. And I guess that I'm also not very average because I'm one of the few students who is still a virgin."

I blushed because I wasn't. I think I only succeeded in making it completely obvious. But it wasn't just with Cody. I had lost it before I came on the ship with Moose…and also when I was in Kettlecorn that involved a barn and a blanket under a shelf. It was after my breakup with Cody so he doesn't need to know about it. It didn't really mean anything anyway. I was just feeling vulnerable. I then noticed that she seemed to be waiting for me to say something. I blushed not sure if I wanted to divulge my sex life with a girl was just a step up from being a stranger.

"Oh I'm not." I replied. "But why do you think your life is boring?"

"Because it's basically the same routine every day." She explained. "I wake up, I go to school, I go to cheerleading, maybe hang out with my friends, and then go home. I just wish that I had some excitement in my life. Like this ship for example. You said it's fun that get to live on it. I wish I could do that. I just wish that I had more excitement in my life but I'm not into the teen party scene."

"I've never really been into myself." I admitted.

"So there has to be something that we can do rather than just wallow." Stacey replied as she stood up. "Is there a game room on the ship somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact there but we should finish first." I replied noting my half-eaten cinnamon roll. She sat back down and we finished our food before I took her down to the arcade. As soon as I got there, I began to question my decision to go based on what I saw.

Inside, Zack, Cody, Woody, and Maya were playing some sort of online game while London and Addison were watching. That's a rather interesting way to couple's game night, especially since only one of the couples was actually playing. And sure to my luck they finished almost immediately after we walked in. Maybe I could still go unnoticed.

"Hey Bailey." Woody greeted. Where's an invisibility cloak when you need one?

"So these are your friends." Stacey stated. Yeah it just got kind of awkward.

"Hmm it's really not like you to make friends with the passengers." Cody commented. He had a puzzled look on his face. I kind of wanted to get rid of it. Though, then I realized that for the most part, he was right. There Alex the mysterious girl on the teen cruise and then there was Jessica. That one was kind of forced by Cody trying to turn us against each other.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember me, Cody." Stacey commented as she walked up closer to him, making him blush. "You threw me a birthday in your current girlfriend's suite. We also went to school together for a few years before you came here."

"Stacey Adams?" Cody asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You know it's amazing how people we went to school with keeping popping here." Zack commented. "Who's next, Max?"

"No Max's parents wouldn't let her come with." Stacey replied. "I'll make sure to give your regards to her. You know I thought of a better idea than video games. Bailey do you want to do karaoke with me?"

I figured that whatever we did was going to be Christmas songs but on the other hand, I really didn't get to sing very much. "Yeah sure it sounds like it would be fun." I said.

"Ooh I love karaoke." Woody remarked. "We should all go."

For some reason, I was disappointed that I wasn't going to get any alone time with Stacey. I don't know why since I haven't an even known her for an hour.

I decided to be the first one to sing. I scrolled through the list and saw a bunch of the standards: Burl Ives, Bobby Helms, Brenda Lee. I finally settled on a Wham! song that was one of my favorite Christmas songs. I pushed the button and held the mike as the music began to play.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

_Chorus_

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A girl undercover but you tore her apart_

_Maybe this year, maybe this year_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_'Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Chorus_

_And last Christmas_

_And this year won't be anything like_

_Anything like_

_Chorus_

After I was done singing, Stacey took the stage. I smiled as the music started. She had picked my favorite Christmas song.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true...  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you... _

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stockings  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Clause won't keep me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you...<br>You…baby _

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You... _

_All the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children  
>Laughter fills the air<br>And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me? <em>

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want him for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You_

I cheered smiling at her song choice. Hearing that song always makes me happy. Another thing that I noticed is the others started to sing, I was able to sneak away with Stacey.

"So do you want to go back to the arcade and play some DDR?" She asked. I tried to think to myself what DDR was.

"Oh Dance Dance Revolution, sure I would love to play." I responded. "I have to warn you though. I'm a terrible dancer."

"So that means that I should win easily." Stacey stated with a smile.

"Not if I end up knocking you over." I replied. "Then we would both lose."

Stacey giggled at that as she started the game. I was as advertised quite terrible at it. I don't know why I even agreed to play. It was probably because it was what Stacey wanted to do and I wanted to spend time with her. After she was done kicking my ass at the game, I realized that we would need to do something else.

"So do you want to watch some Christmas movies on TV?" I asked.

"No but I have some non-Christmas movies in my cabin." She suggested. Hmm that's the second time that she's invited me to her cabin. I couldn't help but wonder. Maybe but I wasn't sure. I figured that my best way to figure out would be by acting. I grabbed onto her face and kissed her. She must have liked it because she started to kiss back.

"I usually don't kiss on the first date." Stacey remarked.

"Date?" I asked. Did she think was a date?

"Well we have been going through several date like activities." Stacey pointed out. "The only thing that was missing was dinner and I figured it was too late for that so I let that one slide."

"I'm not gay, Stacey." I replied but there really wasn't much confidence in it.

"Are you sure?" She asked. What kind of question was that? "Maybe you could let me try to sell you on the idea. Also I don't think that you're completely heterosexual because you did kiss me."

"I was trying to figure out if you liked me or not." I replied. I had never once questioned my sexuality. Sure I liked to be affectionate with other girls but lots of girls were like that. And just because Cody was unable to please me doesn't mean that I don't enjoy sex with guys. Moose was good at pleasing me.

"Well there were other ways that you could have done that that are less gay." She said.

At that point, I don't think telling her how I got here would be a good idea.

"Bailey?" She asked. I don't know if she really appreciated my silence. I don't know why I was being so quiet.

"Okay you can try to convince me." I replied. "Why do you think I should like girls?"

"Well a girl knows just what you want probably because in all honesty, she wants it too. And girls are gentle and soft. Not to mention, dating a girl pretty much doubles your wardrobe. But to me none of that matters. What I like most is the kiss. I have kissed both boys are girls and I prefer the latter. I believe it was Katy Perry who said 'Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips so kissable'" She explained. "There's also the fact that I don't have to hide what I am. I am a lesbian and proud of it."

Okay so she did make that sound good. Now I was confused and I don't get confused very much. What she had said did make me question my sexual identity. It's also a fact that if I was gay, she would probably be the kind of girl that I would go for.

"I also thought you would have realized that it was a date. I was singing that song directly to you." She stated. "You are all that I want for Christmas."

"Wait, what?" I asked. What the hell did she mean by that? "In what way?"

"Sorry I guess I should have been more clear." She apologized. "I mean I want to be your girlfriend. I don't want you thinking that I only want you for your body."

"I can't be your girlfriend because I'm gonna be on this boat for the next six months." I explained. I hoped that that would be enough to let her down easily. Though, the prospect of being her girlfriend intrigued me. If only there was a way I could do that without being gay. That was when I was hit with an epiphany.

"I'm not gay, Stacey." I blurted out before she could respond. "I think I'm bisexual."

"Well that works for me too." The blonde girl replied. "Anyway I'm actually not going to be getting off the ship when my mother does. I'm actually already enrolled as a student for next semester. I'm here now so I can get a feel for the ship so I'm not lost next semester."

'Oh' was all that I could say there. That I was not expecting. "Wait you're changing schools in the middle of your senior year?" I asked.

"This is a higher profile school and saying that I graduated from here will look better." She explained. "Plus someone at Harvard recommended it. I have the extracuriculars and the grades but I know I need something to stand out besides money."

I couldn't believe that she had interest in going to my college of choice. Since I was the projected valedictorian after Cody's Napoleon incident, I think my chances were pretty good. The question that still remained was did I really want to involve myself in a relationship with another girl even if I was bi?

"Look I wasn't inviting you to my cabin to have sex with you." Stacey confirmed. "I would want to date someone for at least a year before I had sex with them."

"That seems like a long time." I commented. I don't know if I could imagine being in a relationship for a whole year without sex. Cody and I slept together after the first month.

"Maybe but it makes it all worthwhile." She argued. "You see by withholding the sex from each other, people can make sure that they're completely connected and to me I know a relationship means something if a girl is willing to wait for me. So I'm gonna ask you again, do you want to come to my room with me?"

I decided that I should really think about this. I had a feeling I met regret it if I don't Stacey may be the one person genuinely interested in at Seven Seas High and I might have a limited window of opportunity. This may be against my best judgment.

"Okay." I agreed as I grabbed her hand and walked with her to her room. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Oh and I lied a little." She admitted. "I am getting off the ship but I'm going to spend come back for next semester. But now that we're kind of together, I want to ask if you want to come to Boston with me next week."

"Next week is New Year's." I stated.

"Complete with a trip to Times Square to see the ball drop." Stacey confirmed.

"I would love to go." I admitted. Spending New Year's in Times Square was actually one of my dreams.

"I changed my mind." She responded. "This Christmas is going to be so fantabulous."

So this is the third year that I've done a Christmas oneshot. This time it features a Strange Love Collection style pairing . I was originally going to make it Zack and Bailey but then this came. This is probably the first story I've written where the main character is confirmed to be Bisexual. Please don't forgot to review and have a Merry Christmas


End file.
